Media content is frequently experienced by consumers via devices such as computers, televisions, radios, and mobile electronics. Media content is frequently delivered by service providers, who send the media content, such as television, radio, and video programming, directly to consumers for enjoyment at their physical locations. Programming is often transmitted to consumers in protected formats that must be unlocked and decoded by proprietary methods prior to presentation at a consumer's device. Modern communication networks benefit from interconnectivity between consumers and various communication devices. As network capabilities expand, these interconnections provide new opportunities to enhance abilities to enjoy media content.